Chad Antoine
Chad is some irrelevant lil bitchboi that Zoe honestly probably forgot existed until like just now. He appears in the literary masterpiece, "Tree Smith: Chosen," which is found on gwailogirl's Instagram page but deadass check her out she lit but if you haven't this story finna be so wild rip Story: Chad Antoine is a teenage boy who lives in the same city as the other main characters: Tree Smith, Emily Tran, and Anthony Chadstone at Melbourne, Australia in the Central Business District (CBD). At a certain age, the people in this city would be split into different subsections of the city based on their intelligence and strength. Those who were intelligent would be moved to the west part of town, those who were strong were separated to the east, a mixture of both would land one in the north, and a person lacking in both were left in the south. Chad, along with the rest of the main characters, were sorted into the north. This would be all good and hunk-dory, only Tree loves Chad and Emily is already dating him so it was really fucking awkward, oops. Chad ate pizza alone with Tree Smith, like, one time which was a massive bloody mistake because now she has been obsessing over him ever since, and has been terrorizing Chad and Emily ever since. This leads to Tree and Emily eventually squaring up and Tree gets the shit beat out of her lmao. Whilst everyone was relishing in Tree's pathetic failure, Emily gets foking stabbed in her sleep. Luckily, she survives and is promptly sent to the hospital. During the time she was in the hospital, everyone starts theorizing on the malevolent stabber's identity, something happens and it leads to the inevitable downfall of Chad and Emily's relationship. At this point, I have completely forgotten Chad and his relevance to the story, so someone should probably fill this part up for me because I'm a stupid piece of shit. I think he's been wanking for the rest of the events in this tale. Someone should help him, if so. I don't believe its good for someone to be beating their meat for this long. It's been several weeks, if not, months. He's not ok. His house is on fire. His illegitimate child is inside. She is screaming. Trivia: * He's a w0ke king but he's also a frat fuccboi so it kind of cancels each other out. He's a king, but the king of trashbags made of gold, only the contents of the trashbags still consist of normal trashbag stuff. Y'know. Trash. * Chad likes to think he has an illegitimate daughter named something just call her Rat Uccino. Or was it Anthony that had a daughter with Lucky? I don't quite remember. But, she's still on fire and screaming, so you should probably check on her. * A P P A R E N T L Y Chadthony isn't canon, but I detest that notion. MAKE CHADTHONY CANON YOU FUCKING COWARD * Chad has an Instagram page @chad_chodester_tsc